Just Below Normal
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Nessie has had it up to here. She is done with her parents treating her like a little kid, well even though she is--that's beside the point. Just when she thinks that it can't get any worse she meets the queen of worse. -full summary inside- R


Hey people of ! 

Okay, this is really new for me, and I seriously it has to do with that falling down the stairs last Monday…

This is a Twilight fanfic (what's new?) 

And this time, x-ing out _Daylight's Demise, _it is also a Bella and Edward one at that.

But warning, if you have not read Breaking Dawn, or don't know most of Breaking Dawn (I.e. didn't read the first 120 pages) then DO NOT READ THIS.

Big spoilers, I do believe.

Moving on!

You know what to do, read, favorite, comment, enjoy.

xoxo 

-Mind Caster

Summary~~~~

Nessie has had it up to here. She is done with her parents treating her like a little kid, well even though she is--that's beside the point. Just when she thinks that it can't get any worse she meets the queen of worse. But, as we all know, humans are always just as dangerous as the vampires… 

-x-

_Renesme's Point of View _

"And where do you think your going?" I froze, I was halfway out my window in the middle of the day. My mom tapped her foot on the floor and soon my father joined us.

Oh, joy.

"I thought I'd go for a walk," I fibbed, lifting my other leg onto my window sill, "Then why not use the front door?" Mom asked watching me with her big gold eyes. Crap, Jake and I were dead. 

"I didn't want to bother you…" I stalled looking out my window nonchalantly. Then Alice's voice came to my rescue, as intended anyway, "Jacob's here!"

"Oops, well I don't want to keep Jake waiting. See ya later!" I fled from my room and took off down the stairs. 

I hated the way that my parents treated me, it was horrifying. I was barely allowed to watch TV because even though I looked older, I was still really only nine years old. So, therefore, no movies over PG-13. 

I'm not blind, I know mostly what goes on. My parents were just overly obsessed with making sure I didn't grow up too fast. And even when I looked sort of my age, I wasn't allowed outside. And I barely remembered seeing anyone but the Cullens and other vampires who saved my life.

And besides the pack, and Charlie…and well, there were other people, but rarely anyone my age. Jacob didn't count. He was my best friend, hands down, but he was also a follower with whatever Mom and Dad said. Bleh. 

"Nessie, you haven't said a word to me since you grabbed my arm and rushed me out of the house," His voice interrupted my train of thoughts and I met his brown eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe it's the whole not being treated like a human."

"Uh, Ness, partly because you're _not _human." 

I glared over at him, I was part human, and that had to count for something.

I picked up a twig from the forest floor and tossed it at a tree, Jake smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You know their only being protective."

"Well maybe they should stop," I retorted, grumpily. It seemed like no one understood, that I was just stuck being treated like a little kid, even though I hardly looked my age.

"Are you always such a prick?" The voice was gruff and angry, obviously a fighting couple, if I was correct. I heard deeper into the forest, I raised an eyebrow at Jacob, but he instantly started to head back, keeping me away from humans, again. 

This time, he wouldn't.

Right when I knew he had already started back, I took off in a sprint, breaking free of his "loving-eye".

"Nessie!" 

"Spencer, stuck being such a pain in the--did you hear that?"

"Okay, Lace, it's not funny, I get you're angry--"

"Shut up and listen," the girl commanded, I could hear their heart beats they weren't too far.

"Renesme, come on, time to go back!" I tried to push Jacob from my brain, I wasn't interested in anything he was saying. 

"Nessie," he grumbled grabbing my arm, he had been closer then expected, but I was already there.

Jake and I were standing face to face with two humans. 

"Erm, Lacy, let's, uh, roll," The boy said, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. But the girl was still, her blue eyes meet mine and she brushed her black hair behind her ears.

"Renesme," Jacob whispered only loud enough for me to hear, but I ignored him.

Humans, in which looked my age, not old like Charlie, and half human like Jake--well, except the boy.

"Spencer," Jake nodded, Spencer looked from me to Jake then made a grab for the girl's arm, "Come on, Lacy. Let's leave Jake and Renesme alone," he whispered.

"You know what, Spencer?" She inhaled deeply and pulled her arm from his grasp, "Nah, you've been talking so much about Jacob, and so little about you, that I think I like Jacob more then you."

She smirked, and then looked over at us, "Hola," she pronounced it incorrect making it should more like hole-a. 

"Hi," I said, finding my voice, she cast her blue eyes down at me, then took a few steps away from Spencer and extended her hand.

"Lacy Hart," She announced, not sensing any danger from us.

"_Lacy," _Spencer hissed.

"Renesme Cullen," I said shaking her hand.

"Renesme?" He face was questioning, but it looked like she brushed it off, "That's a little….lengthily, got a nick name?" 

"Nessie," I replied almost hesitantly, what was so wrong with humans? They smelled good and they were nice. Why was I supposed to be hidden away from them?

"Sweet," she said and gave a dismissing look to her friend.

"So, what's up?"


End file.
